Riding Gloves
by Anala814
Summary: Gary and Raoul fought a duel over one of Delia's riding gloves, and Duke Gareth sent them both on the border patrols to cool off. What he didn't know was how Alan was involved...
1. Chapter 1

I came up with it when i was reading an Alanna book so yeah..

Riding Gloves

Gary and Raoul had just found one of Delia's riding gloves and were dueling over it, when Alanna came in.

"It's mine, your twerp" Gary yelled at Raoul.

"No, its mine because _I _found it"retorted Raoul. As Raoul dodged a particularly savage attack from Gary, Alanna interrupted them.

"I know a way for you guys to gasp share it". "Why doesn't Raoul get it on Monday-Wednesday and Gary Thursday-Saturday and on Sunday's let me keep it to give it to Raoul" Alanna asked them. Raoul and Gary kept on dueling and answered at the same time

"No way".

"Then what about this idea?" Alanna drew her sword as she said this. Gary and Raoul stopped their duel to watch Alanna eagerly for her solution. Alanna swiftly cut the white leather riding glove neatly in half. The duelist's stood there for a second processing what "Alan" had just done. They quickly started turning red-faced, and went after Alanna with their swords in the air.

"Look at what you've done" Raoul angrily yelled as he and Gary were hot on Alanna's tail.

"Okay maybe that wasn't the best idea" Allan muttered to herself as she dodged Gary and Raoul's swords. As she turned a corner near her room, she came up with a great idea. She stopped suddenly and pretend to smooth hair as she said " Good morning Miss Delia."

Both boys hurried to stop and tried to make themselves look presentable and sheath their swords for their love of their life, Delia. Alanna on the other hand doubled over with laughter at the two flustered knights. "Just kidding" she managed to gasp out as she ran into her room and locked the door before her friends reacted.

Safely in her room, Alanna collapsed on her bed with laughter at what had just happened and Gary and Raoul who were attempting to break her door open. She heard them mutter about how they were going to kill her after she got out.

After she recovered from laughing at her lovesick friends, she went down to the Dancing Dove to retell her story to George. Of course, George roared out laughter. It was the most popular story for months after, but they stopped when Gary started threatening people.

PLEEZ REVIEW! i might continue if i get ideas


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter!

**Wrong Person**

Raoul and Gary were planning revenge on their friend, Alan, for his "joke".

"Maybe we should put a pail of water over is door?" suggested Raoul.

"Yeah" Gary thought a moment "That seems like a good idea. Alan can have his own personal bath." They planned were they were going to place the pail. They decided to put the pail on Alan's door.

After they had placed the pail in its place, were tempted to try it. So they had to change into dry clothes because of their many times of playing the victim. The knights waited in Jon's room until Alan came in.

After a long time off waiting, Gary and Raoul got impatient so they decided to try and lure Alan in.

"HELP!" cried Gary in a squeaky high voice. "The um..um...PILLOW IS ATTACKING ME!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he continued. They suddenly heard a couple of people's footsteps.

"Yes" whispered Gary. Both of them anxiously waited for what was to happen next. Unfortunately, neither of them had thought that someone _else_ might come in. They saw the door open and a figure in it.

"Watch out!" Raoul cried as he saw it was Jon. Since they were to late to save Jon, they closed their eyes. _Splash._ Came the pail full of water on Jon's head.

When Gary and Raoul cautiously opened their eyes, they saw Jon with a bucket on his head and Alan turning red from not laughing.

"Oops" cringed Gary. Then everyone, with the exception of Jon, burst out laughing. Jon still dignified, took off his bucket hat.

"What was that for?" he asked his friends.

"Who knows and who cares?" Alanna told him before laughing again.

"Umm...umm." was all Raoul could say as he was slowly turning crimson with embarrassment.

"Revenge" Gary said simply.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Who says it was for you?" Alanna had just realized who the flustered knights were trying to get revenge on. Alanna started howling with laughter at how the knights had gotten the wrong person.

"What's wrong with you Alan" asked Jon clearly mystified.

"They were...trying..to get me back for the Delia joke" Alan told him. "By the way, you guys desperately need to find better ideas" she told Gary and Raoul. Gary and Raoul just looked down at their feet.

"What was with ' The um..um...PILLOW IS ATTACKING ME!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH 's'" Alan mimicked Gary's attempt to being a girl.

"I'll get you for that" muttered Gary, then he stuck out his tongue at Alan.

"I think even a _girl_ could do better than that" Jon commented.

"Hey guys, you need to get out because I need to change" Alanna gave Jon a meaningful look.

"Alan's right. He needs to change in _privacy_" Jon added on.

"I bet Gary doesn't even now the meaning of that word" Alanna muttered to herself as she closed and locked the door to get changed.

_What do you think????? pleez review_!


	3. Chapter 3

**Srry it took so long**

Joining Up

Gary was pacing the floor while Raoul lay sprawled on a seat.

"We have to think of something to get back at Alan" said Gary. "And it has to be better than last one we tried."

"Yeah" agreed Raoul. "that one just plain sucked! I mean we got Jon instead of Alan."

"So we need to improve, right?"

Yeah, we also need to improve on what we say ' The um..um...PILLOW IS ATTACKING ME!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!'" mimicked Raoul as Gary was turning red.

"Well I couldn't think of anything" defended Gary.

"Puhleez. I think even _Ralon_ could have done better than that."

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Alanna as she entered the room to see what the shouting was about.

"He started" Gary immediately pointed at Raoul. Alanna rolled her eyes.

"Gary. You're a knight yet you act like a baby" Alanna told him. "Grow up." Then she walked out leaving Gary and Raoul speechless.

"Burn" whispered Raoul.

"Shut up" growled Gary. "And if you want to get him back you'll need _my_ brains."

Back in Jon's and Alanna's joined room, Alanna threw herself on her bed.

"Did you know that it was Gary and Raoul who were having that baby fight in the courtyard?"

"Really?" replied Jon lazily from his room. He was working on another of his horrible poems to Delia.

"Yep"

"Than I suppose it was you who stopped them?"

"Yes"

"Interesting"

"I think they were planning at how to get revenge on me for the glove and Delia incident."

"NO ONE CAN HAVE DELIA!" roared Jon as he heard this. _Shoot, I forgot that he gets this way when you mention that gods accursed Delia._

"SHES MINE. ALL MINE!" Jon continued almost hysterically.

"Its OK Jon, no one gonna get her" Alanna told him. Jon stopped.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to get back on them. So are you?' asked Alanna.

"For what?" the clueless Jon asked.

"Don't you remember when the bucket fell on your head and drenched you?"

"Well, yeah. Wait...OH Right. I forgot about that."

"So do you?"

"Of course"

"Good. Now lets brainstorm" Alanna grinned evilly.

"Gods, how I hate brainstorming" Jon muttered.

**Hope you like! Srry about it being not as exciting as the others, but i need more ideas for pranks. Pleez give me more ideas!! (the more ideas i get the faster the chapters will come" D**


	4. Chapter 4

Im really srry its taken so long but homework and other stuff is taking sooo much time. Sorry its short!!

**Two Plans**

"What about taking their horse and say we say we didn't do it" Jon suggested.

"That's so...primitive" Alanna sighed. She and Jon went back to pondering about what to do to get back at Gary and Raoul.

"Wait! I think i've gots it" Jon yelled triumphantly. Alanna immediately perked up.

"We can dress them up as court ladies and spell them to not be able to notice."

"Sometimes i wonder how you get these sudden brainwaves, Jon"

"Hey! Thats no fair" Jon stuck out his tongue.

"And this is coming from the _prince_?"

"You provoked me, so no fair!"

"Gods how i feel sorry for this kingdom" Alanna muttered as she and Jon started planning.

At the same time Gary and Raoul were on their way to the Dancing Dove for help.

"George, we need your help" Gary whispered to George.

"How can I be of help to you lads?"

"Well...Alan played a _certain_ trick on us and.." Gary started.

"We need help getting him back" Raoul finished.

George was doing a good job of suppressing him laughter and asked "You mean that you _tried_ to get him back but Jon got your way"

"yeah" Raoul turned slightly red.

"Have you ever tried waking Alan up with freezing clay balls" George grinned at them.

"How would that wake Alan up?" Raoul (the clueless) asked.

"Pour them down his back" Now both realized how much Alan would hate them if they did that.

"And we can fake some love letters from Delia and send them to Jon" Gary whispered excitedly.

"Thanks" Raoul and Gary told George before they left. _I've got to get into the castle to see the results of this_ George thought amused.

**Hope that satisfied you guys but this part is needed and the next chapter is going to be about Alanna and Jon's prank and maybe the start of Gary and Raoul's. PLEEZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry about not posting but skool work and my parents, i'm amazed i even got this done

**Alanna and Jon's Attack**

Night time was just settling when Jon and Alanna got back from the city.

"Alanna, your sure this will work" Jon asked.

"We've gone through it many times, unless you forget the spell and they realize that they have girl stuff on, i'm sure." an exasperated Alanna replied.

"How can girls wear all this?" Jon panted as they carried a trunk full of girl's "essentials".

"I have no idea"

They managed to get the trunk up to just outside Gary's door.

"Check if he's asleep" Alanna told him.

"What if he isn't" Jon whined. "What do I do?"

"Big baby" she whispered to him as she passed him and walked into the room. She gave Jon a thumbs up and started casting a spell to put him into sleep. Jon lugged the trunk into Gary's room. He grinned at Alanna who had just finished the spell. Together they unpacked half of the trunk. Gary's dress was a pink one with long see-through sleeves, tight pink corset as the top, and a bottom that puffed out at the hips. It was very girlish and meant for a young rich girl, not a knight. Jon and Alanna were stifling their laughter as they somehow managed to get the small dress on Gary's huge body. After a few ripped seams, they got it on. Then they unpacked the small, pale pink stockings and leather shoes from the trunk. Those had to enlarge with a spell to fit Gary's big feet. Alanna had the pleasure of unpacking the make-up kit. Alanna and Jon were turning red from not laughing at Gary. He had on the brightest pink make-up and it was very exaggerated. Lastly, they curled his hair so it was curling slightly, but enough for a someone to mistake him for a very large girl. By then, Alanna and Jon were leaning on each other and just barely containing their laughter. When they left Gary's room, they stopped to let out their laughter before they exploded. Calming them selves down they went down to Raoul's room.

This time Jon ran into the room, to find Raoul half-awake.

"W-What are you doing" Raoul yawned groggily.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see you" Jon told him. Then he whispered the sleeping spell on him as Alanna dragged the trunk in. Now they started on Raoul. They were nicer to Raoul than to Gary. Raoul now sported and lavender dress that was quite stylish for a more elegant lady. He was wearing white stockings and leather shoes. His make-up was less exaggerated then Gary's, but was still very noticeably. They were nicer to Raoul then to Gary. Still, Jon and Alanna just barely kept their laughter to themselves.

"How aren't they going to notice they're in women's clothing" asked Jon.

"I put a spell on the stuff so that it wouldn't be noticed ONLY by th wearer"

Alanna replied as she started for her room.

"Gods, I can't wait till' tomorrow" Jon whispered excitedly.

"Me neither" they closed their doors to get ready for bed. Little did they know that George was watching them. _They said it. I can't wait till Gary and Raoul see themselves after the spell has been taken off_ he chuckled as he scampered off to Gary's room.

**What do you think??? PLEEZ REVIEW!!!!!! the next chapter will have Gary and Raoul's prank and the rest of Alanna and Jon's. btw Gary's dress website (remember the changes):** **http://blog. , and Raoul's dress: http://i66. **


	6. Chapter 6

I managed to this in time for Christmas so be proud of me! )

this chapter is going to be rated T because one part in it is not rated K

And to all my reviewers:

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!!!!_

**Ending of that Prank**

Gary and Raoul woke up with out much problem and were really confused when they saw they had slept with their clothes on (everyday clothes). They didn't really think about that because it was so early in the morning. They hurried down for breakfast.

When they got in everyone stopped and stared at them. It was dead silent. Gary and Raoul started getting nervous and were turning red. Then the hall exploded with laughter. They kept going as if nothing had happened and sat down at their usual place, in front of Alanna and Jon. If anyone was laughing, it was nothing to compare to Alanna and Jon. They were just barely able to breath, were the color of a tomato, and were on the ground laughing.

"What's so funny" Gary finally asked.

"N-N-Nothing" Jon gasped.

"Well that sure ain't just nothing" Raoul gesturing to the crowd all laughing and trying to get a good look of them.

"Well..." Jon stopped laughing for a moment trying to think of what to say.

"Their all laughing at you saying 'The um..um...PILLOW IS ATTACKING ME!!!'" interrupted Alanna.

"Oh" Gary said and turned even more red.

The whole day went on like this. Even Duke Gareth's calm and stern composure was turned into hysterical laughter.

Once a guy sat next to Raoul at lunch and said "Hey ya big boy". This brought gales of laughter from Gary, Alanna, and Jon. Poor Raoul turned very pale and ran down to his room and laid down on his bed and wouldn't come out until it was dinner time. Little did they know that George had paid that boy to say that to Raoul.

At dinner time, Alanna and Jon thought it was time to unveil to the boys what they had worn the whole day.

By now Gary was fed up with the laughing. "WHAT IS YOUR PEOPLE'S PROBLEM?" he yelled. Alanna took off the spell as he was yelling.

"Look down" Jon whispered to Gary and Raoul. Everyone in the hall still remember the face of Gary and Raoul when they saw what they had been wearing.

"Oh gods," Gary almost moaned. "Of all the colors it could have been, it had to be PINK!"

Raoul's response was to yelp and turn red. Raoul's black eyes narrowed and hardened.

No one but the people that they were directed for noticed this change in Raoul and kept laughing.

"We are so getting them tonight" Raoul whispered with anger to Gary.

Gary, Alanna, and Jon were shocked at how Raoul took it. No one had ever seen him lose his temper.

"Okay" Gary whispered back. And with that walked dignified out of the hall.

As they passed Alanna and Jon's shocked faces, Raoul whispered "You'll get it."

"Shoot. I didn't think they would take it this bad." Alanna said.

"I didn't either." Jon then said, "But Gary's face was _priceless_!"

"I know" Alanna smiled at the comment.

Between the wall George was having fun trying no to laugh at the scene that just happened. He chuckled quietly. _Guess they''l have to learn how to take jokes._

**I managed to this in time for Christmas so be proud of me and review! )**

**i know that the part when Gary and Raoul realize what they are wearing is so good but i couldn't think how to make it go so i hope it was okay! **


	7. Important Author's Note

**Author's Note: I am not going to be continuing my story. I gave the rights of my story to Irish Ninja Chick so you should check it out. I read what she wrote and she is doing a good job. Sorry Again.**


End file.
